


Astute

by chargetransfer



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargetransfer/pseuds/chargetransfer
Summary: That Mr. Clay, he notices.
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Pen and Ink on hot press watercolor paper. WIP is [here](https://chargetransfer.tumblr.com/post/625006977389592576/sketch-of-cads-staff-the-pic-looks-weird-on) and [here](https://chargetransfer.tumblr.com/post/625131244783550464/done-for-the-night)


	2. Chapter 2

Color version of the pen and ink drawing. Adobe Photoshop 2020.


End file.
